A typical moon roof system in a motor vehicle requires two drive motors, one for the glass panel or moon roof and one for the roller shade or blind system. Both motors are typically packaged overhead between the headliner and the roof of the motor vehicle taking up valuable packaging space and limiting head room as well as the size of the daylight opening and hands-through opening. Sleeker and more stylish vehicles are very difficult to achieve when the motors must be accommodated over the rear seat occupants.
Multiple motors are also very costly and typically are only used one at a time. This is due to concerns with the roller shade being damaged or making noise if the glass panel or moon roof is open and the shade is closed. Thus, it is common practice to open the shade prior to opening the glass and closing the glass prior to closing the shade.
This document relates to a new and improved moon roof system incorporating a multifunction drive system wherein a single motor is used to selectively displace both the moon roof and the roller shade between their opened and closed positions. Such a system is more easily packaged in the limited available space overhead so as to improve head room and free the design to provide a sleeker and more stylish motor vehicle. As an additional bonus, the multifunction drive system may be utilized for other applications.